<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragment of a Fragment by nonelvis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251863">Fragment of a Fragment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonelvis/pseuds/nonelvis'>nonelvis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, happy birthday nos, the only otp that matters, their love is so true</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonelvis/pseuds/nonelvis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between a Time Lord and his most faithful companion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragment of a Fragment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Nostalgia, who wanted Doctor/TARDIS for her birthday. Happy birthday, Nos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a difficult few weeks? Months? Even he, a Time Lord, was losing track of time. With Amy and Rory insisting on a weekend to see their "friends," as if any friends other than the Doctor mattered, he'd found himself caught up in what turned out to be an endless series of misadventures: a revolution nearly quashed on Praxaphonus Minor, only unquashed with his assistance; zombie hordes to defeat on Alphus; humans doing something monumentally stupid on Earth. Again. Then, again. And <i>then,</i> again.</p>
<p>And now, freshly showered after an incident in the Aldaxian swamps he hoped to forget, there would undoubtedly be some other emergency to tend to. No room for weariness – not that there ever was, absolute waste of time, that.</p>
<p>"Where to next, old girl? Hostile invasion? Macra infestation? How about a kitten stuck up a tree? Not much of a challenge, I'm afraid, unless we're talking about Jamjani kittens, nasty little things. Nothing should have quite so many teeth."</p>
<p>The TARDIS juddered to a halt. A slow creak as one of the front doors cracked open in invitation.</p>
<p>"Awfully eager for this one, aren't you? Well, who am I to say no." The Doctor sighed, adjusted his bow tie, and opened the door fully.</p>
<p>They were on a fragment of a fragment of an asteroid drifting through space alongside a cluster of other fragments of fragments of rock. The TARDIS had landed with the pinpoint precision of a ship that could only do this when she bloody well felt like it; there was just enough room on the fragment for her footprint, and for the Doctor to sit at the edge of the doorway, his feet dangling into space.</p>
<p>Beyond the asteroid belt, an iridescent nebula stretched lazy tangerine and turquoise tendrils across half the Doctor's field of vision. Near enough to a sunset in space, with hundreds of suns winking in the distance.</p>
<p>The Doctor settled into his seat, and found a tea set beside him: a simple cobalt-blue pot steaming with his favorite Venusian blend; a matching plate stacked with cheese-and-pickle sandwiches cut into crustless triangles. A separate plate laden with Jammie Dodgers.</p>
<p>"I suppose we both needed a brief holiday," he said, pouring himself a cup of tea and biting into a sandwich.</p>
<p>Outside, the nebula's colors shifted like tides, waves pulsing in rhythms whose multidimensional equations the Doctor could calculate to fourteen decimal places. </p>
<p>But instead, he rested his hand on his ship's door, and closed his eyes, and let her hum vibrate through his palm until everything was still.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>